Chelsea vs Ditto: Masters of Disguises
by Doctor Snivy
Summary: Chelsea heads back to base after a mission only to encounter a bizarre creature with the same powers as her Imperial Arms, will she accept this Pokémon as a friend or will she consider it an enemy. Disclaimer: Looney Tunes Reference, and Humor
**Alright so this next one is a short crossover between two masters of disguise but soon will create a bond in the end.**

 **This suggestion goes to On Soaring Wings. Thanks for being the first person to suggest a story for me to make. And go to his profile to read his stories as well.**

 **Chelsea and Akame ga Kill belongs to Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro**

 **Ditto and Pokemon belongs to Nintendo**

 **And some references I'm using belongs to the Looney Tunes Series. Enjoy.**

* * *

Somewhere outside the Capital, Chelsea a member of the infamous assassins known as Night Raid was walking back to base after a successful scouting mission and was excited to dip herself to the hot springs.

'Man I can't wait to be back to base, Today was tiring but the job's done.' thought Chelsea as she casually walks to the path where the base was.

As she continues to walk she heard shuffling noises in the bushes. She turned around to where the noise was and nothing was there she thought it was some animal so she shrugged and kept walking.

"Must be hearing things." she said but soon she heard another rustling and caused her to turn and screamed "Alright come on out!".

It seemed like minutes until something jumped out and surprised Chelsea since she'd never seen anything bizarre as this creature in front of her as it is a pile of purplish goo with a blank smile and small beady dots for eyes.

The creature looked up to Chelsea and exclaimed "Ditto!" in a happy tone.

Chelsea still shocked and replied "Uh...hi there." awkwardly waving her hand unsure to normally react to this.

The creature named Ditto slide toward her and smiled "Ditto! Ditto!"

"Huh? do I like apple pie?" Chelsea said as she slowly understanding what it said "Ah yeah I guess." she answered.

"Ditto." Ditto nodded as it pulled out a plate with a slice of apple pie and offering it to Chelsea.

Chelsea smiled at the offer reached to the plate and said "Thanks."

But before she grab the pie, the Ditto shoved the entire plate into her face covering Chelsea in the gooey pie contents. Smiling mischievously the Ditto transformed into a twin-headed bird with no arms and a round body and screeched "Meep! Meep!" before zooming into the forest.

Chelsea slowly registering what happened wiped the pie off her face and angry at being tricked knowing she tricked her fellow members shouted "Oh you really cross the line!" as she used her Imperial Arms Gaea Foundation to turn her into a hunter complete with hat and rifle "And this means war!" she said in a gruff manner as she stormed off to chase the Imitation Pokemon.

* * *

In the forest, Chelsea found the Ditto as it transformed into a yellow armadillo looking creature and digged underground seeing this opportunity she pulled out a stick of dynamite, lit it up and throw it down the hole.

Smirking Chelsea walk away "That'll teach him." but the Ditto chucked the explosive to her from then she thrown it again. "No you stay away! Chelsea exclaimed.

But soon it paced back in forth for a while until she chucked it to a different direction and was set off causing Ditto in Duduo form popped both its heads out in front of a rifle barrel.

"Gotcha!" Chelsea yelled as she pulled the trigger and the gun went off and the bird heads were covered in soot and they're beaks were blasted in the other direction.

Narrowing its eyes the Ditto muttered "Ditto..." as it saying 'you're despicable'.

"Well that's what you get for messing with me." Chelsea huffed and walked away not knowing Ditto already planning a comeback.

* * *

Walking the down the path Chelsea was humming a tune while enjoying her lollipop. But behind the trees Ditto who transformed into a Sudowoodo was slowly creeping to a well-made trap and some bat in the form of a bag of lollipops knowing she's obsessed with them well surely be her downfall.

As she walked down the path Chelsea saw a bag in the middle of the road "That looks very suspicious." she said narrowing her eyes as she saw something moving behind the trees making her realize its Ditto luring her to a trap.

She decided to take the bait and suddenly a large boulder fell upon her.

 _ **Crash!**_ **_Boom!_**

Ditto seeing how his trap worked he shouted "Ditto! Ditto!" to signify his victory until he heard "What's up doc?" Ditto turned to see Chelsea completely unharmed and twirling her lollipop and turned back to see a dummy was smashed by the boulder.

Chelsea walked up and used Gaea Foundation to turn into goat and ram Ditto to a tree out cold "Nice try." she said simply before continuing onward.

* * *

Finally Chelsea got back to base and reported to Najenda about her mission, after that she was dismissed after being roughed up by Ditto and started taking a dip in the hot springs.

"Ah finally away from that blob and getting some peace and relaxation." she exclaimed happily not knowing a certain Pokemon already infiltrated the base for a certain burnt orange girl and was carrying a metal tub.

"Ditto. Ditto." he chuckled evilly as he suddenly slammed the tub to her head.

"What the!?" Chelsea shouted before being hit repeatedly by gong ringers making her dizzy and thrown the tub away still daze on what happened.

Ditto jumped down in front of her and made a peace sign before running off making Chelsea fume in rage of the blob not leaving her alone.

Later in Chelsea's Room

In her room Chelsea was sound asleep tired from the whole ordeal and wanted some rest, But that doesn't stop the Imitation Pokemon from sneaking into her room with dynamite.

Ditto slowly crept up to the bed and quietly lit the fuse but before he could place it to the bed

 _ **Slam!**_

Ditto was trapped in a cage and Chelsea stood up smiling while putting out the dynamite "You think can catch me easily well too bad I knew you would come so I already prepared a trap just for you." She said while picking up the cage with Ditto struggling to break free.

"Now what to do with you." she hums as she has two choices having him as a partner since they have a lot of things in common or throw him out. Thinking carefully she finally decided and said "Well since you and I have a lot in common how bout we team up."

"Ditto?" Ditto asked confused on the idea but Chelsea answered "think about it we both disguise ourselves and scout for the Revolutionary Army plus Akame and Tatsumi can cook whatever you want."

Ditto thinks for a minute knowing that what she said was true, he and Chelsea basically have the same powers and like playing tricks so its best for him to partner up with someone who he considers as his equal.

"Ditto!" Ditto said accepting the offer.

Chelsea smiled knowing the benefits of her new partnership will be great "Alright I'll let you out and we'll start tomorrow cause we're both tired right?" she said and Ditto nodded.

She let him out of the cage and both snuggled each other and soon slept peacefully knowing this Partnership will last forever.

* * *

 **And that's the end. What you guys think and leave a review or PM me on what to do next, and don't worry I'm always active so stay tuned for more.**


End file.
